


A Collection of Sally Face

by giraffeduelist



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Some gore but not much, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeduelist/pseuds/giraffeduelist
Summary: A couple of independent stories from Sally Face that I just wanted to write. Most, if not all of this will be seen as platonic, but do what you want with these.
Kudos: 11





	A Collection of Sally Face

"Larry broke the gearboy."

Todd fought down a loud groan. This wasn't the first time either boy had come to him for repairs, and he was starting to think about charging them. Dispelling the thought, he took the broken device and walked back into his apartment. He let Sal and his excuses follow him into his room. Thankfully, his friend had enough sense to actually close it behind himself.

One look at the interior wires had Todd irritated. "How did Larry manage to do all of this?" He gestured to the twisted and loose mess. Sal fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeves as he spilled the story.

"We were trying to get Megan to come out, but she wouldn't; so Larry tried putting the antenna out more, but it was already out all the way and it snapped; so he tried shoving it back in, but it just broke more and-"

"Remind me to kick him for this later." He muttered to himself before getting to word. This would easily become a three-six hour project. With that, Todd began working, leaving Sal to either leave or continue to sit on his bed.

First, Todd unhooked every wire and sorted them out. He had labeled each of them a while ago, which made the whole process at least a more bearable. It took him a full hour to untangle the mess and return each wire to its precious place. Then, he looked at the antenna.

It was twisted and the top snapped off. It might need to be replaced, if he couldn't fix it with a similar metal. This was made out of aluminum, right? Nothing else would bend so easily. That should be a better solve, then. With that, he searched his desk for the random parts he found in school, on the street or in his own apartment. With the amount of drugs his parents did, it was easy to sneak every clock in the apartment into his room for a few days. He had even taken the microwave apart without their knowledge once.

Before Todd could reconnect the antenna, he had to fix the cracked cover of the gear boy. Thankfully, it wasn't beyond repair. He could simply glue it back together, super glue whatever was left and returned the antenna back into place.

With a plan in mind, Todd grabbed his collection of glue bottles -a strange collection to have, but a valuable one all the same- and glued each crack shut. Who knew, maybe it would work better than it had before. Likely not, but one could hope, right?

At Todd set the device down to dry, he noticed the time and winced. It was already pretty late. Past 10:00 pm, which was going to bite him in the morning, but he had a job to do. With a not to himself, the ginger boy got up and left his room, fixing himself a steaming cup of coffee to get him through the night. He was almost surprised it hadn't been tampered with. He was really the only one in the family who drank the stuff, and even that was on occasion.

Taking the cup back to his room, he was reminded of his friend's presence. Sal looked three seconds away from falling asleep, head bobbing light as he rested against the wall. He likely couldn't lay down with his mask on, and Todd didn't expect Sal to be comfortable enough with him to take the thing off. At least not without an invitation.

"Sal, you can sleep in here while you wait. I'd hate for you to fall asleep in the elevator...again." Todd kept from laughing at the memory. He didn't wait for the other to respond before sitting down, checking to see if the glue had fully dried or not.

"But-" Sal interrupted himself with a long yawn that could only be seen in his eyes. "But it's your bed. Don't you have to sleep?"

Did Sal never stay up this late? Todd didn't think it was possible when he hung out with Larry all the time. Maybe he hadn't been sleeping as much as he should be. Nightmares, probably. "It's alright, Sal. I have enough coffee to last me a while. Besides, if you can sleep here without nightmares, then you're more than welcome."

Sal stayed quiet for a while, likely trying to decide whether to continue fighting it or not. "But I can't sleep with my face on." He muttered, sounding a bit more awake, but it really wasn't much better.

Todd made a point to turn around in his chair and look his friend in the eyes. "Sal, I promise you, I am not bothered by you sleeping without your face in my bed. I can even get you a cup of water for your glass eye." He hoped the other boy understood how much he meant it. Why should he care? Sal's face wasn't diseased, but scarred.

After a moment, Sal nodded and started to slide down the wall, undoing the buckles on his prosthetic. Todd took his time getting a cup of tap water -was it okay to use tap water for glass eyes? He would have to do more research later on- and made it back in time to see Sal toward the wall, mask on the nightstand. Todd didn't dare look at his face, out of respect more than fear. An eye was carefully dropped into the glass and set back onto the nightstand. Good. Now, Todd could start on that gear boy again.

Sitting back down, he started to reconnect the antenna, making sure it was straight and had no unseen dents in it.

...

By the time Todd had finished the gear boy and made sure it worked as intended, it was well past midnight. There were a million aches in his lower back and shoulders that would really get him in his old age. Stretching his arms and legs, he let out a sigh and let the gear boy stay on his desk. He could return it to Sal in the morning.

Oh, right. Sal.

Todd turned around to look at his occupied bed. At some point, Sal must have stirred, because now he was under Todd's blanket, hair going every which way and arms in just as much of a disheveled mess. Stepping closer, he was able to see his friend in a different, more genuine way than likely anyone else but the boy's father and possible Larry had.

Sal had forgotten to take off his charm bracelets before falling asleep. He saw small heart imprints on his wrist and a few chains as well. The shirt he wore was covered in orange and white cat hair, a few getting onto Todd's blanket and sheets but he didn't really mind. The shirt Sal wore was plain black, and loose fitting, but fitting enough to show how thin he was.

Then, Todd noticed Sal's hair. It was an unnatural shade of blue, which was unbelievably natural. It looked different than 's did, though. His father's hair was a lot more curly, brittle. It was thick but messy, while Sal's was thinner and held a fluffy look. It was well kept, he knew that much. His bangs were pressed to his face, the edges barely making it to his eyes. They might need a slight trim soon, but Todd assumed Sal already knew that.

Todd didn't meant to reach out and touch his hair, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. It really was soft and healthy. Well, he didn't need the confirmation, but it was nice to have proof. Of course, he wouldn't tell Sal about this. Who would tell someone that they touched their hair while they were asleep?

But once Todd had taken the step in touching his hair, he couldn't stop there. Now, he had Sal's face to explore. Sal's face, that was always locked away behind a while and purple prosthetic, never allowed to be seen by anyone really. He wasn't even sure if he had shown Larry.

Sal's face, in all its mystery, really wasn't that complicated. There were scarrs, yet. A lot of scars. Scars that crossed his forehead all the way down to his uneven jaw. There were a few scars crossing the missing eye socket and many more over his torn lips. His nose was nearly gone, only a few traces of skin to hide the bone remained.

Just by touching lightly, Todd could tell how thin the skin was. It was like whoever repaired it had only bits and pieces to work with. In some areas, it looked as if the skin had been melted to stretch further, like the right corner of his lips. The edge was cut open, exposing a bit less than half his teeth and the lip was folded back and slowly intersected with the skin just under his nose. It made the red haired boy think about how easy it would be to break. A single punch could completely destroy all of this work.

A new thought made Todd pause. Whenever Sal talked about his face, he spoke as if the entire plane of flesh was completely gone. Like it was just muscle and bone. It was nothing like Todd had imagined. It wasn't terrifying or even disturbing to look at or touch. Really, his skin was very smooth -although that could be a result of surgeries. His eyebrows were still there, arched and pressed in a natural scowl. What was it called again? When someone naturally looks mad? A resting...whatever. It didn't really matter at the moment.

The most surprising thing about Sal's face, out of all the surprises, was how nice it looked. Once he looked past the scars and twisted lip, he could see Sal being a very attractive male. Really, Todd he didn't see a need for that mask either. Sure, Sal was insecure about his face and how it might not be exactly like everyone else's, but that wasn't much reason to hide it away like he was a monster. It was easy to look past the imperfections and just see Sal. Then again, Todd was one of Sal's best friends and was likely more willing to accept his face than anyone else at school.

Deciding he'd had enough secret observing, Todd stepped away from the bed and set up a mini sleeping area for himself on the floor. He could always ask Sal's forgiveness tomorrow, assuming Todd would tell him. He still wasn't sure if it was better his friend didn't know he was being watched in his sleep.

Once the make-shift bed was set up, Todd turned off the light and laid down. He took off his glasses and stared at the blurry ceiling. Where had Sal gotten those scars from? It didn't look like a burning or any chemical damage. No one had completely taken his face off, since his lips and eyelids were still there. It wasn't a face transplant, since his eyebrows were still a natural blue. Maybe it was an accident? A child could do many things on accident. He could've gotten hold of a knife and went to town. No, even a child isn't stupid enough to cut themselves after finding out it hurt. A shiver fan down Todd's spine. Unless it was a suicide attempt.

He would leave it be for now. Sal was free to tell him whenever he wanted, if he ever did. It was none of Todd's business in the first place. With a content smile, Todd drifted off into sleep, the feeling of Sal's face still on his fingertips.


End file.
